Do I still love you?
by Viper's-babe
Summary: Andrew and her friends have had crushes on the guys for a while. What happens when these boy do something to hurt them? will they still love them? Will they leave them? Will they stick up for each other? What will they do? Orton/OC, Cena/OC, Morrison/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't the WWE or anything with it! If I did I would make my fantasies real! :D**

Andrew's POV

Yvonne and Natalie stayed the night at my house for the first day of junior year. "What should I wear?" Yvonne asked worriedly.

"You should wear your new green tank top with the blue outline, and some black jeans and some black kicks."Natalie suggested.

"Then what should I wear?" Natalie asked.

"You should wear your red tank top with the angel wings on the front with, and some faded jeans and your stilettos." I told her smiling. She pulled the clothing and put them on.

"What are you gonna wear drew?" Yvonne asked me.

"Some dark blue jeans and my Black tank, with my leather jacket and my black Jordans." I smiled. Yvonne and Natalie laughed.

We were all done by 7and we went down to eat. "So what car you takin?"Natalie asked us.

"I'm takin my mustang." Yvonne said smiling.

"I'm takin my motorcycle!"I I stuck my tongue out.

"I'm gonna take my cobalt." Natalie said smiling.

"Let's go!" I said putting on my helmet. It was a black helmet with blue flames. And a white skull on the back.\

~~at school~~ (in the parking lot there is 30min till school starts.)

I got there and waited for Natalie and Yvonne to arrive. Mean while I saw John, Randy, and Morrison, great! Yvonne and Natalie finally got here and I took off my helmet. I waved my hair to make it fluff out. We meet up and went to our first period. It was Social studies so I grabbed my IPod, I knew I was gonna need it. We walked over when we sat in the back. Someone tapped my shoulder, I looked up. "What do you need?" I asked knowing he was the guy I've been crushing on for awhile.

"You're in my spot." He smirked.

"Really 'cause I don't see your name." I told him.

"Calm down drew, we'll just move." Natalie said, being the nice one. "No! Natty, I am not moving, we got here first and we are gonna stay here!" I yelled and sat down.

"I think you should listen to your friend." Randy laughed a little.

"Do I care what you think? No!" I glared at him and turned away from him. He glared at me and sat in front of us with John, and Morrison. Class started and I took out my IPod and had my hood on. The teacher was talkin about their self and what we were gonna learn during the year. The bell finally rang and I went out.

"Hey you!" I heard someone yell.

I turned around to see Randy, I tried to hide my blush, and act tough. "What do you want Orton?"

"I just wanted to say, you're the first person who ever stood up to me." he smiled.

"Hey uh… you wanna talk later my friends are calling me?" I said lookin at Yvonne and Natalie.

"Sure!" he smiled and I walked off to my next class

~~later~~ (lunch)

I sat down with Yvonne and Natalie and we were talking. Then a familiar voice said, "Can we sit here?" I looked up.

"Sure!" Yvonne said with her big smile looking at John C. they sat down and Natalie blushed.

"So y'all doin anything after school today?" Morrison asked.

"Nothing why?" Yvonne asked.

"Y'all wanna hang out then?" Randy asked.

"Sure!" I said getting up to throw out my trash.

We left lunch and went thru our next periods.

~~later~~ (parking lot)

I was waiting for Natalie to finish fixing her make up before we left so I was sitting on my motor bike. "Hey you wanna go hang out right now?" I heard Randy say.

"Sure, but why have to wait for Natty." I smirked.

"Is that your bike?" he was checking out my bike.

"Yup why?" I noticed him checking it out.

"I don't know, it's just usual girls have convertibles." He smirked.

"Well, has you can see, I'm not like usual girls!" I said putting my helmet on, but with the eye piece open. He looked at me and laughed.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked him.

"Where do y'all wanna go?" he asked has Natalie came out.

"The mall!" Natty shouted.

Randy looked at me, I laughed and nodded my head. He left to get his car and he pulled up next to me with John and Morrison following. Randy had a red motorcycle, I had a black though. Morrison had a white mustang, while John had a purple cobalt. We took off to the mall.

~~at the mall~~ (in the parking lot)

I was the first one there since I knew a short cut. I kept my helmet on while I was waiting for everyone else. I took out my IPod and started listenin to the song 'voices' by rev theory. It got to the middle of the song when I heard a familiar voice say, "You ready to go in?"

I looked up to see Natty, "Sure!" I said taking off my helmet and turning off my IPod. We went inside and waited for the guys.

**Well this story just popped into my head and I wrote it down. So it's up to y'all! Keep or delete? I need at least 3 reviews to keep it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew's POV

We waited in the mall for about 5 minutes, when the guys finally came. All three of us got up and Natty pulled John literally across the freakin mall. Yvonne and Morrison walked over to a little store and started looking at stuff. Randy looked at me, "So where you wanna go?"

"I dunno." I said.

"You wanna go look at shoes?" I could tell he was getting ready for me to say no.

"Sure! I need to go buy myself some new shoes." I said noticing him reach out for my hand, and I grabbed his hand. We went looking for a store, we finally got to 'foot locker'

He was looking at some shoes, and I guess he found some he liked cause he was trying them on and looking closer at them. It was just so funny to watch guys shop. I found some Nike Jordans and some Nikes. He went to go pay for his and I was right behind him. He paid and waited for me to pay. We walked out to see John be dragged by Natty. It was just so funny the co-cheer captain, dragging our defense football player. He looked at us and gave us the face to help him. We just laughed a little. We walked around a little when I saw some little kids playing around. "Awww! That so cute!" I said looking at the kids. Randy looked at them and stepped away. "No, not now!" I told him laughing. He had gotten next to me again and we continued walking. "You hungry?" I asked him.

"Ya, a little." He looked down at me. He was taller than me so I had to look up and he had to look down. We walked over to meet Natty, John, Yvonne, and Morrison. We all walked into a pizza parlor, and ordered.

We ate up and got stuffed. We left and I left the tip. We were walking outside and then I saw Kayla. She's not my favorite person in world. We were walking by when she bumped my shoulder. I continued walking knowing she wanted to start a fight. She turned around to look at me. "Um? Excuse me, I just bumped into you you're supposed to get mad." She said making us turn around.

"Sorry, you're not getting what you want-"I started. Then Randy cut me off. "No, don't apologize to the ass." I looked up at him and he smiled. I just laughed a little and got on my bike and took off.

~~at my house~~

Natalie and Yvonne came over to my house a little longer and we were talking about what happened. "Oh my gosh, I almost kissed John!" Natty smiled.

"What do you mean almost?" Yvonne asked.

"Well, we were looking at something's I can't remember right now. And then we were starring at each other and we leaned in and then his phone rang." She explained. Yvonne and I giggled a little. We continued talking when I got a text I didn't know who it was it sad.

**Hey it's Randy**

_Oh hey, how'd you get my #?_

**I asked somebody. I was wondering can you meet me at say 5 in the alley by the mall.**

_Sure! Well g2g gotta go help Natty to make sure she doesn't burns herself._

**Ok I'll see you later.**

I went to go help Natty and so did Yvonne. "Hey girls Randy just texted me earlier." I told them.

"Well, what did he say?" Natty said turning to me.

"He wants me to meet him at five." I told them, and Natalie looked at the clock.

"Well you better hurry, it already 4:55" she said pointing at the clock.

I took off to the alley where we were supposed to meet. When I got there he was waiting with a box in his hand. He was wearing a red muscle shirt and some loose jeans. I walked over to where he was. He looked over to me and got up from leaning on the wall. I got to where he was, and he looked at me. He had the box behind his back for awhile. It was silent for awhile until Randy spoke up, "So, uh? I want you to have this." He said handing me the box. I opened it to a necklace, it had a locket. I opened it and it said, 'will you go out with me?' I looked up at him, he looked at me and I kissed him. I could tell he was kissing me back.

After awhile I pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing it's just-"then he cut my off be kissing me again. I let him take charge this time. He pulled back this time because his phone vibrated. I giggled a little when he answered it. My phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Drew where are you?"

"With Randy still why?"

"Because it's kinda late you need to get back home in a while."

"Okay Natty calm down I'll be there in a bit." And then I hung up. I waited for Randy to hang up before I said bye.

~~at the house~~

When I got back to my house the girls were still there. I looked at them curiously, "Why are yall still here?"

"My parents re on a business trip and your parents said I could stay with yall for awhile." Natty said.

"I'm just gonna stay till Natty leaves."Yvonne explained.

"Great!" I yelled and we all got ready for bed.

~~the next day~~

It was another school day so we got ready and took off.

I was there waiting for Natty of course. Yvonne and I were talking about what happened yesterday. Natty finally got there, and we all walked in. we walked in to our first period and waited for the teacher. "So what happened between you and Randy yesterday?" natty asked curiously.

"Nothing, he just asked me out." I smiled.

"And?" Yvonne looked at me.

"And we made out." I blushed.

"OMG! Lucky girl!"She nearly yelled out loud.

"Shut-up!" I told her blushing. Randy walked in with Morrison, and John. He walked and winked at me and I smiled at him. Natty giggled at that. Class started and all we did was learn about Europe. The bell finally rang and I got up to leave. I was at my locker when someone wrapped their arms around me. I turned around and saw Randy. "What do you want know?" I laughed a little.

"I want you babe." He smiled. I laughed a little and pecked his lips. He laughed and I just looked at him.

"What?" he smiled.

"Nothing." I laughed, "Well I gotta go, I'll see you later, love you."

"I love you too." He pecked my lips again really quick and walked off.

~~lunch~~

I sat down with natty and Yvonne we were talking about the guys. "I don't know maybe I will ask out John." Natty said.

"And maybe I'll ask out John M." Yvonne blushed. I laughed a little then the boys came and sat with us. Randy put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. I looked at him and he looked at me and smiled.

We were all talking about what we were gonna do tonight. "I'm gonna take a cruise after school anyone wanna come?" John M. asked.

"Sure!" everyone said.

Lunch was over and we all headed to our next class. I was my locker when Natty walked over to me. "Guess what!" she smiled happily.

"What?" I asked holding her shoulders so she wouldn't jump up.

"I asked out John." she said so happy.

"And?" I said and jumped around with her.

"He said yes!" she almost yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. We walked to our last class and sat down.

**Sorry that it took so long to update! My internet is down! So I am updating during school! Thanks for the reviews! If you need to tell me anything my email is on my profile I can read emails on my phone! And once again sorry for the problem! **


	3. Chapter 3

~~the next day~~

It was Saturday and I was waiting on my balcony. I was looking at the sky just waiting for someone to wake up. I looked around Natty and Yvonne were still asleep. I looked at my phone, it was 1:30 in the morning. I couldn't fall asleep. I was looking down at my grass when I got a text, I looked at it. It was Randy, I looked at it.

**Hey I miss u!**

_I miss u 2!_

**When can I c u?**

_Its barley Saturday you juss saw me yesterday!_

**I no. but I wanna c u anyways. Can I come over?**

_No my parents wud get pissed! I'm at my balcony mayb u could climb ^ and we can talk?_

**Sure! I'll b there in a bit!**

I waited for Randy when Natty woke up. "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Randy. He said was gonna come for awhile. Why are you awake?"

"I dunno I guess I couldn't sleep." We were talking for awhile when I heard my phone.

"Hello?"

"I'm here."

"Okay you can climb through the wall."

"Okay. Oh and John came to."

"Which one?"

"Cena"

"Okay you can come up." I hung up and he climbed up. John was right behind him. Natty and John walked inside and sat on the bed. They started talking and Natty closed the window doors to the balcony. Randy looked at me, I looked at him.

"So you missed me that's why you wanted to come?"

"Yup!" he smiled. He looked at me and smiled. "What?" I laughed.

"Nothing."

"Have I ever told you how hot you are?" he smiled looking at me.

"Actually, no" I smiled.

"Want me to show you?" he smirked

"Depends." I smiled back.

He leaned over me on the chair I was sitting on. He was holding on to the arms of the chair. He looked at me smiling, I smiled at him. He pecked my lips real quick.

"What do you want?" I giggled.

"Like I said before, all I want is you babe." He said with a naughty smile.

"Well, sorry but I ain't that kinda girl." I smirked at him.

"I know its okay." He smiled.

"I need to go get something from inside. I'll be right back." I smiled pushing him over so I could get up.

"I'll miss you." he smiled.

"I'll miss you too." I laughed and went inside.

When I walked inside I saw John and Natty inside lying down on the bed. I laughed at them and continued walking. I walked downstairs my mom and dad were down there. "Hey Drew the school called and yall don't have school for the whole week. So were gonna be gonna on vacation the whole week."

"Okay well be good on our own I love you bye." I gave them a hug and they left. I walked back to my room it was 2:30 am, and Yvonne was still asleep. I walked back to where Randy was and he was starring at the sky. I sat on his lap and he looked at me, I looked at him. He smiled at me, "What?"

"Nothing, it was just that-" he cut me off by kissing me. I pulled away, "What?" he asked.

"You really need to stop doing that." I laughed and started kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around my waist. He put his hands around my stomach. I felt his hands going higher, so I pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked

"Your hands." I said getting off of him.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. I walked to the edge of the balcony and leaned on the wall of it. I was looking down when Randy came over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing it just that. I don't know I've been feeling real weird lately." I said looking down

"Like sick weird or what kinda weird?" he said picking up my chin.

"I don't know like I'm missing something."

"You got me." he smiled. I smiled back at him and he pecked my lips.

"I'm cold." I said rubbing my arms.

"Here you can wear my shirt." He said pulling off his shirt to him wearing a muscle shirt.

"Thanks." I smiled at him and he pecked my lips.

"I love you babe." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled at him.

"You wanna go check on John and Natalie." Randy asked looking at me.

"Sure." I smiled at him. We walked inside to see them asleep. We looked at them once more when Randy said, "I don't wanna know."

"Natty ain't that kind of person." I snickered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I am." I smiled at him. We went outside and sat on the rocking bench. We were rocking back and forth when Randall spoke up, "What do you see me?"

I looked at him, "What?"

"What do you see in me?" he asked again.

"Why do you wanna know that?" I asked him.

"Because usually girls so with me because I'm popular, I'm hot, or they want to use me. So what do you see in me?" he was looking at me.

"Like I said before, I'm not like usual girls." I smirked at him.

"So then what do you see in me?" he asked again.

"Everything." I smiled.

"Really." He looked at me.

"Yes, really, I don't go out with people I don't like." I smirked

"Thanks, that actually means a lot to me." he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Actually?" I looked at him.

"Yes actually." He smiled again putting his arm around me.

"You're so weird."I laughed.

"That's why you love me." he smiled back. I gave him a quick hug then we went to sit back down inside.

Natalie's POV

I was lying down on the bed with John. We were talking and holding hands when he asked, "Why do you like me so much?"

"Why do you wanna know?" I asked looking at him.

"Dunno just do." He said looking at me.

"Dunno I just like you so much. It's just something about you that you have and everyone else doesn't." I told him with a smile.

"So our saying I'm special?" he looked at me.

"Yes." I smiled and pecked his lips.

**I finally got to update! Got any ideas for the next chapter? Tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

~~later~~

Andrew's POV

I was about 12:00 Yvonne was up talking to Morrison. My parents were gone now, so the guys stayed. I was looking at the sky, I was watching clouds pass by. Randy went downstairs to get us something to drink. He came up stairs with two cups. I went and looked at him. He looked at me, and pretended to kiss me. I laughed at him. "What?" he laughed.

"Your such a dork!" I laughed at him.

"I know I am!" he laughed at me. I went and sat on him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Do you love me?" Randy asked.

"Yes, I do." I said smirking.

"Then why don't you prove it?" he asked looking at me.

"How would I do that?" I asked looking innocent.

"I dunno how would you do that?" he asked sitting up straight.

"You tell me." I smiled facing him with my arms still around his neck. He pecked my lips and I looked at him. He looked into my eyes, "I love you."

I stared back into his, "I love you too." He started kissing me. He started kissing my neck, I was just laughing. He finally stopped and looked at me. He had a naughty smile on. "No Randy. I already told you." I looked at him.

"Please?" he said looking eye to eye with me.

"No." I told him with a mama voice.

"Yes, mother" he joked.

"Whatever Randy." I laughed.

"I love you babe." He smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled and pecked his lips.

Natalie's POV

I was outside with John, we were talking about TV channels. I looked at him, "You know you're hot." John smirked at me.

"Yes, I know." I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you baby."

"I love you too." I pecked his lips. He looked at me, and leaned over. I was leaning in and then he kissed me. I felt like fireworks were around us. He kissed for a few seconds, and then he pulled back. I looked at him and he smiled.

**Well I know sucky chapter! Don't be afraid to admit it! Please review! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

~~next Monday~~

Andrew's POV

I was getting ready for school when my mom called me downstairs. I ran down stairs to see my older brother. "Derek!" I ran and hugged him.

"How has my little Drew been?" he asked smiling.

"Great! What about you?" I asked letting go.

"I could be better."

"Why are you here?" I asked walking upstairs and him following.

"I got tired of my old school." He laughed.

"So now you're gonna go to school with me?" I asked eagerly.

"Yup!" he smiled really big.

"Well you better got get ready." And then he walked to his room.

I was waiting outside for him to hurry his butt up. He finally got here and got into his car, and then we took off.

~~at the school~~

I was at the school with my brother when he put his arm around me. I saw Randy, "Uh… Derek I'm gonna catch up with a friend."

"Okay I'll see you in a bit" he smiled and I ran off to Randy.

"Hey babe." He smiled putting his arm around me.

"Hello my love." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked looking down.

"My brother moved back." I smiled.

"Well that's great." He smiled pecking my lips.

"What's wrong Baby? You seem like your mad or something." I asked looking at him.

"I don't feel good." He shrugged.

"Awww! My poor baby!" I said hugging him.

"I'm okay, I'll make it." He laughed a little.

We walked inside and went to our first period. I sat next him and he looked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked again.

"I don't know." He said gloomy.

"Brighten up, will ya?"I asked looking at him smiling.

"I'll try." He pretended to smile. I put my fingers on his mouth and made him do a fake smile. He laughed a little and then the bell rang.

~~later~~

I was at lunch with Natty Yvonne and the guys. We were talking for awhile when I saw Randy's fist curl up. I put my hand on his and he looked at me. "Calm down." I whispered to him.

He nodded and smiled. "You're happy." I whispered again and gave him a hug.

~~later after school~~

I was outside waiting for Derek. He was taking a while. When he finally got there he gave me a tight hug. I saw Randy look and he shook his head and walked away. I was about to walk over there but Derek said it was time to go. We took off and all I could think of was Randy.

When I got home I layed on bed. I was so worried. What if Randy thought I was cheating on him? Know he wouldn't think that. Whatever it is I'm gonna sleep on it.

~~the next day~~

I went to school without waiting for Derek. I found Randy and walked over to him. But before I got there I stopped. I saw him kissing another girl. I looked at him once more and turned around. I walked off to my first class and it felt like it took forever.

~~after school~~

I was outside waiting for awhile. I saw Randy come out and I pulled on his arm. He looked at me, "Why did you do that?" I asked him

"Why'd you hug that guy?" he asked with a look.

"What guy?" I looked at him.

"Yesterday after school you hugged him." He stated.

"That was my brother!" I yelled.

"Then why did he mouth 'she's mine'?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I almost started to cry.

"Figure it out. And we are thru until you do." And he walked off.


	6. Chapter 6

Andrew's POV

I went home not talking to anybody. I cried my eyes out. I could barely even talk.

The boy I loved broke my heart. I thought I loved him but I guess not.

Yvonne's POV

I was at my house sitting at my desk. I just got off the phone with drew. I was so sad for what happened. I was messing with my phone when I got a picture mail. I couldn't believe my eyes! I thru my phone across the room. I ran to my bed and cried. Why the fuck would he do that? I thought John loved me! I took a deep breath. I'll just go to sleep and wait to talk to him tomorrow.

~~the next day~~

I was going to school when Andrew called me.

"Hello?"

"Hey are at school yet?"

"No why?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"I'll be there in a bit."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and took off.

~~at the school~~

I was looking for Andrew when I crashed into her in the hallway. "What do you need Drew?" I asked.

"For you to talk to him." She pointed to John.

"Who's he?" I asked pretending not to notice him.

"Morrison." She sighed.

I turned to look at him and he smiled. I glared at him and then saw Andrew leave. I sighed, "What do you want?"

"Why did you wanna break up with me that's all I want to know!" John begged.

I got out my phone and showed him the picture, "That's why."

"I was acting!" he looked frustrated.

"How do I know you're not acting now?" I asked and walked away.

Andrew's POV

I walked away from Yvonne and Morrison earlier looking for someone. The bell rang so I went to my first class. Sadly Randy was in that class. I sat in the back corner with Natty and Yvonne. Class started and all we had to do was take notes.

Class was over and I walked over to my locker got my stuff and almost walked away. "What's wrong with Natalie?" John asked me.

"I dunno." I shook my head.

"She hasn't talked to me." he sighed.

"And you're telling me why?" I asked looking at him.

"I thought maybe she told you." he sighed again.

"Hmmm, maybe 'cause your friends broke her friends hearts." I walked off.

~~last period~~

I was in my last class when they announced.

_In two weeks we will be having our school karaoke contest! Find a date and come on over to the school gym! Thank you!_

Everyone started talking about it and then the bell rang.

**I know sucky chapter! Sorry! Been busy with School! Please review! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

~~two weeks later~~

Andrew's POV

A guy named Jessie asked me to the Karaoke contest and I told him I would. Rumors were that Randy was going with Samantha. Not that I cared or anything. I was walking down the hall to leave and go home when a teacher came up to me.

"Andrew would you like to be a part of our singing competition?" she asked me.

"Sure, when?" I replied.

"Well, the karaoke contest is on Friday, so then." She smiled.

"Sure!" I smiled and walked off.

~~at my house~~

I was at my house thinking of who else the teacher asked. I texted Natalie.

_Hey did you get asked 4 da contest?_

**Yup! U?**

_Yes! Do u know if Yvonne did 2?_

**Yeah she juss told me earlier**

_K can't wait! P3c3!_

**P3c3**

I put my phone down when Derek called me. I walked over to his room and sat on a chair he had in there.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked looking at me.

"You think?" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please Drew get over it." He begged.

"No! I loved him and you ended our relationship! I hate you!" I yelled then I walked out.

~~Thursday~~

I woke up in the morning and changed. I walked downstairs and saw Derek sitting at the table. I looked at him and walked out the door.

~~at school~~

I walked into the building quickly and walked into my first class.

I was leaning against the wall doing my work. I just felt really mad. I don't know why, I just felt mad.

The bell rang and I walked out of the class room and to my locker.

Jessie came up to me, "You ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me.

"I dunno." I sighed.

"Cheer up, ok?" he smiled.

"I'll try." I walked to my next class.

~~after school~~

I was outside on my motorcycle. It was on, but I didn't wanna move yet. I thought about tomorrow. I just could not picture it.

I finally took off home.

I was taking an alley has a short cut when I saw Randy there. I was about to pass him when he stopped me. I stopped the bike and looked at him.

"What do you need?" I asked him with my helmet on.

"Just wanted to ask you something." He smiled a little.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"You know about the party tomorrow?" he scratched his head.

"Everybody does dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you were going with Jessie, is that true?" he asked.

"Ya, what's it to ya?" I asked him.

"If he hurts you in anyway tell me and I'll beat his ass!" he told me.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." He assured me.

"Ok, well I gotta go." I told him.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back and took off.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update! Please review! :D very appreciated! The next chapter will be about the party! I'm gonna put the party into two parts! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

~~two weeks later~~

Andrew's POV

A guy named Jessie asked me to the Karaoke contest and I told him I would. Rumors were that Randy was going with Samantha. Not that I cared or anything. I was walking down the hall to leave and go home when a teacher came up to me.

"Andrew would you like to be a part of our singing competition?" she asked me.

"Sure, when?" I replied.

"Well, the karaoke contest is on Friday, so then." She smiled.

"Sure!" I smiled and walked off.

~~at my house~~

I was at my house thinking of who else the teacher asked. I texted Natalie.

_Hey did you get asked 4 da contest?_

**Yup! U?**

_Yes! Do u know if Yvonne did 2?_

**Yeah she juss told me earlier**

_K can't wait! P3c3!_

**P3c3**

I put my phone down when Derek called me. I walked over to his room and sat on a chair he had in there.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked looking at me.

"You think?" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. Please Drew get over it." He begged.

"No! I loved him and you ended our relationship! I hate you!" I yelled then I walked out.

~~Thursday~~

I woke up in the morning and changed. I walked downstairs and saw Derek sitting at the table. I looked at him and walked out the door.

~~at school~~

I walked into the building quickly and walked into my first class.

I was leaning against the wall doing my work. I just felt really mad. I don't know why, I just felt mad.

The bell rang and I walked out of the class room and to my locker.

Jessie came up to me, "You ready for tomorrow?"

"I guess." I sighed.

"What's wrong?" he looked at me.

"I dunno." I sighed.

"Cheer up, ok?" he smiled.

"I'll try." I walked to my next class.

~~after school~~

I was outside on my motorcycle. It was on, but I didn't wanna move yet. I thought about tomorrow. I just could not picture it.

I finally took off home.

I was taking an alley has a short cut when I saw Randy there. I was about to pass him when he stopped me. I stopped the bike and looked at him.

"What do you need?" I asked him with my helmet on.

"Just wanted to ask you something." He smiled a little.

"Well, what?" I asked.

"You know about the party tomorrow?" he scratched his head.

"Everybody does dumbass." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard you were going with Jessie, is that true?" he asked.

"Ya, what's it to ya?" I asked him.

"If he hurts you in anyway tell me and I'll beat his ass!" he told me.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious." He assured me.

"Ok, well I gotta go." I told him.

"Bye." He smiled.

"Bye." I smiled back and took off.

**Sorry it took me awhile to update! Please review! :D very appreciated! The next chapter will be about the party! I'm gonna put the party into two parts! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

~~at the party~~

Jessie came and got me and we were on our way to the party.

"Ready?" Jessie asked taking my hand.

"Yup." I smiled and we walked inside.

When we walked inside Randy, Morrison, and Cena were up about to sing.

"This is out to _my _girl." He winked at me. I blushed but didn't show and all the girls were screaming.

He started singing.

_(Song: Jessie's girl)_

**Jessie is a friend, yeah  
I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine**

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade  
There doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her but the point is probably moot

'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms  
Late, late at night

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman  
Where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wondering what she don't see in me, I've been funny  
I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl

Where can I find a woman like that  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl

Every girl was wondering why he sang that certain song. I knew but wasn't gonna say anything.

"Hey, Jessie I'm gonna go sing a song with Natty and Yvonne." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be watching." He said.

I ran and got Natty and Yvonne and they agreed to sing a song.

_(Song: That don't impress me much.)_

**I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else**

Okay, so you're a rocket scientist  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much

I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you're Brad Pitt  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
[From: .net/read/s/shania-twain-lyrics/that-don_ ]  
That don't impress me much

You're one of those guys who likes to shine his machine  
You make me take off my shoes before you let me get in  
I can't believe you kiss your car good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!

Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else

Okay, so you've got a car  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night

That don't impress me much  
You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much

Okay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...  
Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!

Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright!

You're Tarzan!  
Captain Kirk maybe.  
John Wayne.  
Whatever!  
That don't impress me much!

Everyone clapped and we walked down. I was walking back to where Jessie was and some other people went up to sing.

Randy walked up to me, "Hey you did good." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"The song I sang was for you." he said.

"thanks." I blushed slightly.

"Hey baby." Samantha came and kissed Randy trying to get me jealous.

"Come on Drew lets go." Jessie took my hand and we went to sit down.

**The next chapter will be the other part of the party each girl will be the main singer of a different song! Just thought I should let you know! Please review! :D always appreciated! I make each girl their own chapter! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

Natalie's POV

I was walking with Drake, my date, around the place and we were talking. I saw John with Gabriella, I didn't care or anything.

_And next up to sing 'just the way you are' John Cena!_

_**Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying**_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Her nails, her nails  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same

So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Everyone clapped and Gabriella went up there and kissed him I clenched my fist and looked away has she dragged him down.

I told the DJ I wanted to go next. He asked what song and I said 'Beautiful girls reply'. He nodded and I went up.

_**I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over**_

Yeah yeah

I remember when  
I was hanging with my friends  
That's when I caught your eye  
You thought that I was fly  
Right then you wished  
that I would be your baby (be your baby)  
You try to spit some game  
Asking me girl what ya name  
Saw that ice upon ya chain  
So I asked you the same  
Something tells me  
that we'd have fun together (fun together)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know you're only mine  
Tonight is yours  
But tomorrows for another guy (another guy)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

You've been calling me  
Leaving messages all week  
Cos your curiosity  
Got ya knees weak  
I'm not looking for a man

So I don't want no confusion (no confusion)  
I took ya to the floor  
Had ya begging me for more  
But that was my queue to go  
So I hit the door  
I left you hot  
With your mind is still running wild (running wild)

I ain't easy to find  
I'm one of a kind  
Oh when I dutty wine  
I know you're only mine  
If you stick around  
Be careful not to fall in love (fall in love)

I'm way too cool for ya boy  
That's why it'll never work  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over  
Damn all these beautiful girls  
We're only gonna do ya dirt  
We'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

Now a couple months have past  
Never thought that this would last  
Oh everybody asked  
How ya got a girl like that  
But you should've known  
That nothin lasts forever (lasts forever)  
I mash up ya mind  
When I tell you lies  
But boy don't be surprised  
That I'm seeing other guys  
I'm too young to settle  
And you should've known better (known better)

Damn all these beautiful girls (you should have known)  
We're only gonna do your dirt (cuz I'll have)  
I'll have you suicidal, suicidal  
When I say it's over

I walked down and Drake grabbed my hand.

"That was beautiful!" he hugged me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Let's go get something to drink." He said.

I saw John, "Uh, I need to go say hi to someone." I told him.

"Okay, I'll be waiting for you." he smiled and walked off.

"Hey John." I waved.

"Hey." He smiled.

He was about to walk over to me when Gabriella walked over and took him away. I sighed and walked back to my table with Drake

/

**Please review!**


End file.
